Fin de año
by eau de toilette
Summary: Cargaba en su regazo con una bolsa de regalo de papel brillante. Fijó su vista momentáneamente a su alrededor. —Me llamo Petra, ¿Y tú? El hombre alzó una de sus cejas suspicaz. —Te gusta hablar con extraños... Levi/Petra


_A/N: Escrito ya que el año está a punto de finalizar. Rivetra porque los amo mucho y creo en la reencarnación por ellos y porque necesitan más aprecio. Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de año<strong>

_._

_._

_._

Sintió el cambio de temperatura de manera brusca en su rostro al momento de ingresar al tren.

Era el último día del año, y curiosamente la mayoría de los asientos se encontraban desocupados, a excepción de dos, por lo que decidió situarse en uno de los asientos traseros -no sin antes inspeccionar qué tan limpios se encontraban.

Según sus cálculos, bastaría aproximadamente una media hora para llegar al departamento de Hange, si tan sólo no le hubiese hecho caso esta vez, pero era fin de año y no tenía nada que hacer. Las fiestas nunca habían sido lo suyo, demasiada ostentosidad y conversaciones burdas, sin embargo; Zoe le había prometido que serían pocos los invitados y que no se comportase como un aguafiestas al menos una vez en el año.

Se dispuso a leer, cogiendo un libro que había colocado en su maleta, perdiendo vagamente la noción del tiempo y su alrededor, leyendo con calma y cierto aburrimiento las amarillentas y viejas páginas de aquel escrito.

Una persona se situó a su lado, minutos después de que el tren hiciese una parada en una estación local.

—Ha sido un invierno realmente frío. —Una voz femenina habló espontáneamente.

—Ajá. — Replicó Levi con desinterés, enfocado en la lectura.

La joven mujer le miró de reojo y mencionó:

—¿Cómo puede usted leer cuando un medio de transporte está en movimiento?

—¿Disculpa? —Se giró contrariado para encontrarse con una joven de cabello corto y ojos color miel, que a decir verdad eran muy grandes para su propio gusto.

—Sí. ¿Cómo le hace? Yo tiendo a marearme cuando intento leer en el camino. —Portaba un gorrito en su cabeza y una bufanda del mismo color, encajando adecuadamente con su saco azul marino.

—Quizá no sabes concentrarte. —De acuerdo, eso fue descortés; _pero que va_. Esperó a que la chica se ofendiese, sin embargo solo sonrió de medio lado.

—Puede ser. — replicó la joven de cabello cobrizo, aunque era complicado definir la tonalidad exacta de su cabello. Cargaba en su regazo con una bolsa de regalo de papel brillante. Fijó su vista momentáneamente a su alrededor. —Me llamo Petra, ¿Y usted?

El hombre alzó una de sus cejas suspicaz.

—Te gusta hablar con extraños.

—Quizá. —Y Petra sonrió, un destello iluminando su vista. Un vago recuerdo vino a su mente, aunque no podía recordar qué era exactamente.

_Esa sonrisa la he visto antes._

—¿Se siente bien?

—Eh, si. —Levi se limitó a frotar su nunca en señal de confusión.

—Tal vez se has mareado por leer.

—Tch.

—Le recomiendo el té negro para calmar los nervios.

_"Capitán, he aquí su té."_

—Lo tomo con regularidad. —replicó el hombre de cabello oscuro, cruzándose de brazos.

Petra volvió a sonreír, jugueteando con su gruesa y larga bufanda.

—¡Que coincidencia! Me recuerda mucho a… —se detuvo, abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa. Como si recordase algo muy lejano.

_"Espero sea de su agrado."_

—De pronto te comió la lengua el gato.

—Lo siento, pareciese como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño. —Sonrió débilmente, su delicada y pequeña nariz enrojecida por el frío —¿Porqué se encuentra tan arreglado?

—Levi.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Levi. — Por la formal vestimenta y el extraño _cravat_ alrededor de su cuello, calculaba que era un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

_"Tu café siempre está bien, Petra."_

La chica hacía muchas preguntas y era muy posible que no se iba a quedar callada, pero existía algo agradable, delicado y familiar en ella que no podía describir, que lo hacía sentir extraño pero que juraba haberlo sentido en algún momento de su vida.

—Voy a una cena de una eh, amistad. —Amistad era un término muy alto para que alguien tan escandaloso como Hange Zoe, pero Levi siempre había carecido de personas cercanas en su vida, y no tenía intención de conocer más.

_"Gracias capitán."_

—Yo también voy a una cena.

—¿Hm?

—Si... —la joven bajó su mirada con cierta vergüenza al notar la sutil mirada del hombre al percibir su vestimenta. —Vengo del hospital, ya que visité a mi padre y ya no tuve tiempo de vestirme apropiadamente.

—Es una pena lo de tu padre. — Levi no era una persona de sentimentalismos pero por alguna razón, sintió extraña simpatía al ver el sonrosado pero cansado rostro de la joven.

—El se encuentra bien.

El tren giró al atravesar una curva, ocasionando que el peso del cuerpo de Petra se impactase con él. Levi la sostuvo con firmeza, evitando que perdiese el balance, por lo que pocos centímetros los separaban.

—Yo tengo la sensación de que lo he visto antes. —Mencionó Petra confundida en un susurro, al separarse del hombre.

_"Capitán, yo quisiera que conversemos sobre..."_

—Tal vez son ideas mías. Soy una loca. —Su risa era el sonido más agradable que había escuchado. Reflejaba sinceridad y la libertad que nunca había podido alcanzar.

_"Petra, será mejor que hablemos sobre esto al regresar de la expedición."_

—Puede ser. —_No lo eres._

La joven ya no respondió, permaneciendo en silencio y enfocándose en el borroso paisaje invernal.

_"De acuerdo, siento haberle molestado. Buenas noches."_

La parada final llegó, por lo que Petra musitó un ligero adiós, tan suave, débil y estremecedor que extrañas imágenes inundaron su mente en forma torrencial.

_El cruel silencio del bosque._

_Incontables muertes._

_Un titán gigante capturado._

_Cuatro cuerpos sin vida, sangre injustamente cobrada de la peor manera posible._

_Su escuadrón._

_El cuerpo retorcido y bañado de sangre perteneciente a ella._

"_Capitán Levi, soy el padre de Petra."_

_Una pesadilla._

No entendía que estaba sucediendo o que había recordado, pero a ella la conocía. Su mirada, su sonrisa, un sueño quebrado hecho añicos. Aquella vez quiso alcanzarla, pero se le fue de las manos en el momento que menos lo pensó y ahora se encontraba aquí, escapándosele nuevamente, pero ya no importaba quiénes eran o quienes habían sido anteriormente...esta vez no se lo permitiría.

—¡Hey! — logró alcanzarla a la salida del tren, por lo que la joven se giró expectante. —Olvidaste esto. —Le entregó la bolsa de regalo que había olvidado en el asiento.

—¡Ay, es verdad! Hange-san no tendría su obsequio. —replicó Petra avergonzada.

—¿Hange Zoe? ¿La científica en genética?

—Sí, ¡Oh, la conoce!

—Algo _así._

—Entonces vamos al mismo lugar. —La chica sonrió, mostrando su blanquecina dentadura. —Ya no estaré tan sola, puesto que no tengo idea de quien invitó. Siento mucha pena que no vaya tan elegante como usted.

—A Hange le importa un bledo. Estás bien. — La implicación de sus palabras fueron suficientes para que volviera a sonreír.—Y puedes hablarme de _tú_.

Era una situación extraña, absurda y curiosa, un par de extraños caminando a la par hacia la misma destinación, el último día del año desvaneciéndose con el paso de los minutos ante el blanco y melancólico invierno.

Las estrellas sonreían destellantes ante el vasto cielo, haciéndoles compañía.

Esta vez no la iba a dejar ir.

.

.

.

—¿Lo ves Levi? Te dije que era _buena idea_ que vinieras.

—Cállate cuatro ojos.


End file.
